


if you click on this you die

by RendingClaws



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M, bad fics written for fun bc hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RendingClaws/pseuds/RendingClaws
Summary: [bassboosted I AM THE BUG INSIDE YOU]





	if you click on this you die

**Author's Note:**

> im warning you

Being pinned down by a demon like a kazillion times stronger then you was pretty arousing, especially if your name is Heat and you're a fucking dumbass. 

After getting the beatdown of a lifetime and coming to a truce with local terror, Naoki, most of the members of the Embryon had packed their bags and slipped out of the hellzone, except for Heat, because, of course he would. 

Back to the point, after a brief chat that ended up in agreement of wanting to bang, Naoki had wrestled Heat to the floor, pinning him down effectively. Heat smirked as the demon above him started undoing the buckle of his shorts.

And then Heat unsmirked.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, definitely not a bug dick half the size of his arm, a bug dick that was writhing and squirming and worming and "oh what the absolute fuck," he hissed, not that he was too disturbed, but what the fuck.

"Is there an issue?" the Demifiend huffed, and Heat shrugged. Too late to back down, and he wasn't a coward.

So they fucked anyways and that was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you read this shit
> 
>  
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/465402009328156672/496033273085165589/image0.jpg
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/465402009328156672/496123947809767435/unknown.png


End file.
